Access control systems are known in the art. For example, in known access control systems, a user can present an access card to a card reader within a predetermined distance of the reader, and an associated access control system will grant the user access to a region secured by the access control system if the access card is authorized.
However, known access control systems are subject to security threats and challenges. For example, when an access card is lost or stolen, an unauthorized user can use the access card to gain access to the secured region by simply presenting the access card to a card reader in the manner described above.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.